Stavier Luminiar
Basic Statistics *'Character Name:' Stavier Luminiar *'Race:' Blood Elf *'Class: '''Paladin (Protection/Retribution) *'Professions:' Enchanting *'Age:' (equivalent to early 20s) *'Birthplace:' Silvermoon *'Guild:' Nocturne Appearance Truth be told, Stavier looks much like his avatar -- a rather average-looking blood elf, perhaps a little on the stocky side, with long dark auburn hair and the signature glowing fel-green eyes of his people. On the (incredibly rare) occasions that Stavier may be seen without breastplate or shirt, an intricate tattoo of a phoenix rising from the ashes may be seen covering most of his back. The image is worked beautifully; only up close can one see how the many tiny scars and decades-old whip marks covering his flesh have been skillfully worked into feathers and flames, thereby taking the reminders of past abuses and turning them into a symbol of his inner strength. Anyone familiar with the work of Irinyes Spineflay of Cursebreaker's Marks of Deed will recognize her skilled hand in the design. More comfortable in his heavy armor than fine silks, when Stavier must be in a city his motions are cold and stiff, almost awkward -- and he always on guard, rarely showing anything more then a faint smile or a frown. He changes completely when he has a blade in his hands however, and when combat is immient: at these time he moves with confidence and grace and the practiced precision of a consummate soldier. Brief History After the death of his mother at the hands of his father, Stavier and his little sister Alezandra were adopted into a noble family of Silvermoon, where Stavier was trained from a young age to be a soldier, a bodyguard and protector in service to his new house. Despite abuse and mistreatment from most of his foster "family" (youngest daughter Cearalaith being the notable exception), he joined them on the front lines to defend Silvermoon against the Lich King's advances... and yet he ran as they fell, realizing the city was lost, to find and defend Alezandra specifically. Though he has grown tremendously as a warrior since those days, and even though few have faulted him for the choice of a young man in the heat of the moment, Stavier has never forgiven himself for abandoning his post, and strives hard to amend for this failing. He joined the ranks of the Blood Knights soon after their formation, seeking to devote himself to the protection of Silvermoon and the sin'dorei, and still wears their colors proudly today. His quest for improvement has led him to Outland and Northrend and back to Azeroth again, and there appears to be no end in sight for him... Personality Stavier is, in a word, restrained. Some might say repressed. A lifetime of learning and enforcing self-discipline and a career as a defender -- a living shield -- means he finds it difficult to let his guard down. Not to say that he's paranoid or over-reactive -- but often the most hilarious joke will earn at best an amused smirk from him, and the most devastating revelation a stony stare. Very little rankles Stavier as much as undeserved derision on account of his colors. He believes if you're going to call him a jerk, you should do it because he's a ''jerk, not just because he's a Blood Knight. He does still consider himself a Blood Knight, and a thief of the Light's powers. Yes, he knows what Lady Liadrin has said in the past, and what A'dal still says to him today -- he just doesn't believe it. Stavier possesses an insatiable curiosity; had he not been put on the soldier's path early in his life, he likely would have ended up a scholar or a scientist. He is easily fascinated by new concepts and ideas and enjoys solid philosophical debates. Connections Zyannah is a Death Knight and a mercenary, and has for some weeks been Stavier's unlikely significant other. Beautiful, cold and deadly, there are more than a few on each side of the relationship who aren't sure what each sees in the other... but they seem to be well-matched regardless. Family (by blood/marriage) [[Alezandra Luminiar|'Alezandra Luminiar']] is Stavier's younger sister, and a huntress of some skill; unlike her brother who responded to tragedy by throwing himself into being everything society demanded of him (noble, stalwart, silent and self-sacrificing), she rejected it all in favor of forging her own path. Though strong of arm and keen of mind like Stavier, she is brash and reckless where he is reserved and cautious. Since Stavier joined the Blood Knight academy years ago she has been on her own, and appears to like it that way; periodically she comes by Stavier's home to let her latest pet gnaw on his furniture or burn holes through his floor or slather everything with slime, but otherwise the siblings tend to stay out of each other's way. She does love him, however much she vocally claims to hate him, as evidenced by her recent gift to him of a Mechano-Hog. Family (adoptive) Cearalaith Dawnbreaker has been Stavier's best friend since they were both children, and followed his lead in becoming a paladin. Innocent and caring, she never understood why others of her family treated Stavier poorly because his father wasn't an important man and his mother was dead -- he was a nice boy and fun to play with, and that was all that mattered to her; to the boy Stavier at the time, such simple acceptance was a lifeline in a sea of pain. Today although their lives' paths have taken them in separate (if somewhat parallel) directions, the two are close confidants and share similar interests and senses of humor. [[Astoreth|'Astoreth']], on the other hand, was one of Stavier's worst enemies as a child and a young man; selfish and arrogant, she despised the orphan rat for thinking he was as good as she was, regardless of what her father said regarding his potential to be a soldier, and she seized any and every opportunity that came her way to remind him that he was nothing compared to her. Her perspective changed a bit some years later, when the city fell and all her money and prestige turned out to be no protection against the real world at all... and she found that the young man she'd abused for so many years was for some reason still willing to defend her. Over time the warlock and the paladin developed a certain understanding of each other, and were even lovers for a brief tumultuous while; today however they are merely the closest of friends. [[Kuvasei|'Kuvasei '''is]] an orphan thief in whom Stavier has recently taken an interest. When they met Kuvasei was practically a feral child living on the streets of Murder Row, but with time and encouragement the brilliantly perceptive teenager has begun to blossom into an exceptional young woman and a frighteningly efficient rogue. Intentionally or not, Stavier seems to have fallen into a paternal role with the girl... and although he is reluctant to acknowledge it for fear of spooking the girl, he takes his duties as her educator and her protector very seriously. Friends & Others [[Corael Dawnbreaker|'Corael Dawnbreaker']] was initially only significant to Stavier by virtue of being Cearalaith's husband; as Corael is decidedly of the 'new breed' of sin'dorei paladin, Stavier often finds himself of an opposing mind to Corael as regards the purpose and philosophy of their shared order. Still as they share many of the same personal ethics and priorities, the two paladins have developed a friendship of their own outside of the one they share with Stavier's oldest friend. [[Illenna Dawnbreaker|'Illenna Dawnbreaker']] confused the hell out of Stavier at first with her flirtatious nature; however, as he's come to know her and learn how much of her banter is bark and how much is bite, he's come to enjoy spending time with the young warlock and even banters back with her now. [[Skive|'Skive']] is a Forsaken warrior who has in the past has been Stavier's comrade-in-arms on more than one occasion. They share a comfortable relationship forged over battles won and lost and many jugs of bourbon. Occasionally Skive feels it his duty to lecture the young one (who is in all likelihood older than he) on the dire responsibilities and general harsh truths of Life; an obligation they both endure with good humor and amusement. [[Bareris Darksworne|'Bareris Darksworne']] is another paladin with whom Stavier has built a rather complex relationship. He immediately found Bareris brash, arrogant, reckless and conceited... and yet as his friend Astoreth is in love with the man, Stavier has found himself again and again obligated to help the man -- even once rescuing Bareris from death at the hands of another of Bareris' former friends. Over time he has come to think of Bareris even less as Astoreth's fiance and more as his ''own friend, especially as Bareris seems to be going out of his way to build bridges between them... but how strong this friendship truly is -- and to what ruin it might lead Stavier -- has yet to be seen. [[Lacing|'Lacing']] is a young lady with whom Stavier had a brief but intense relationship. He attempted to help her through the trauma caused her by a death knight called Gaebral (who assaulted Lacing, tortured her emotionally, and ultimately caused the death of her unborn child) and even today has sworn to do what he can to shield her from further harm that monster might try to cause her. Recent Activity (Armory RSS) Stavier on the WoW Armory http://www.wowarmory.com/character-feed.atom?r=Moon+Guard&cn=Stavier&locale=en_US|max=5 OOC Notes Stavier has made mention of being a "thief of the Light" in-character, and using its powers as a tool and a weapon... and people have proceeded to argue about Liadrin and A'dal and blah blah blah OOC with the player. That's all well and good and the player is aware of canon. But the character isn't necessarily aware of it. Here you have someone who believes that his primary purpose in life is to die so someone else can live, and then he can be forgotten... and now he's being told that no, that's not it at all, he's part of some greater plan? Some folks might jump on that as their own personal Cinderella story... but Stavier doesn't believe in fairy tales, and he sure as hell trusts what he sees with his eyes and feels with his hands over what some glowing windchime on another planet tells him. And regardless of what actually happened and continues to happen out in Shattrath and elsewhere; regardless of how Stavier actually acquires and utilizes his power as a paladin, this is how Stavier has chosen to interpret his acquisition and use. Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Knight Category:Horde Paladin Category:Paladin Category:Enchanter